


Shutterbug

by haruka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is safe from Fuji's camera.</p><p>This was the result of a prompt phrase.  The phrase is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutterbug

Shutterbug (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Fuji Syuusuke gazed around the picnic grounds with his ever-present smile in place. Seigaku was hosting a charity event that was open to the public, and there were a lot of tennis players from other schools there along with his own teammates. Everyone had been there long enough that they were all relaxed, eating, and mingling. It was time to bring out his camera.

There were Echizen and Momoshiro, having a burger-eating contest. Not a flattering picture, considering their mouths were full-to-bursting, but definitely an amusing one. *click*

Taka-san was looking handsome and adorably bashful as Kajimoto from Jyousei complimented him on a great play in their last match.

Now THERE was a nice shot; Kaidoh peeking at Inui from behind a tree, trying not to be seen. However, Kamio from Fudomine had already noticed, and was sneaking up behind Kaidoh with an inflated paper bag and a mischievous grin. Fuji snapped both the before and after shots, thinking it was fortunate for the Fudomine boy that he was known as Speed Demon Kamio.

Speaking of trees, Mukahi Gakuto was perched in one, chatting with his doubles partner/boyfriend Oshitari Yuushi. Despite his short stature, Fuji noticed that Gakuto always managed to be up high. He wondered who got a crick in the neck more often; Gakuto from reaching up to kiss Yuushi, or Yuushi constantly searching the trees/sky overhead for his lover. *click*

Now Taka-san was passing out plates from behind one of the serving tables, making everyone feel welcome. Fuji smiled, musing about how you could take the boy out of the sushi restaurant, but you couldn't take the server out of the boy. *click*

Tezuka-buchou and Atobe Keigo were talking quietly together. Tezuka frowned when Fuji snapped their picture. Atobe, on the other hand, posed for it. *click*

Oishi had been trapped into talking to Ibu Shinji, who looked like he was in the midst of one of his usual mumbling monologues. Oishi appeared a little desperate, as he was too polite to just walk away, even if the other boy wouldn't have noticed. Since it was unlikely Oishi would be free for the rest of the day, Fuji snapped his picture for posterity. *click*

"Fujiko-chan?"

He turned to see Kikumaru Eiji grinning at him. "I saw you taking pictures and thought it would be nice to get at least one with YOU in it for a change." He held his hand out for the camera.

Fuji smiled at him. "Thank you, Eiji. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have one of myself. Maybe I can find Yuuta and convince him to pose with me." He was about to surrender the camera when he noticed Taka-san bending over to pick up another tray of sandwiches. His teammate was facing away from him.

He winked at Eiji. "Just a moment," he said, and focused.

*click*

THAT one was going into his personal collection.

\--

(Prompt phrase – Take a picture)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
